In distributed mobile networks, network functions are virtualized as services, sometimes referred to as micro-services. Micro-service based implementations of network functions rely on dynamic discovery and state replication across distributed virtual instances, which may provide services that support dynamic scaling and high levels of fault tolerance. A high level of consistency is needed for replication of state information for some services, where majority of a quorum of micro-services typically agree on the running state of the network and sessions. Reliable, strong, and high-performance consistency is needed for such replication.